Mobile Radar
Mobile Radars are small radar stations in Just Cause 2. For other types of radars, see Radars. Appearance They are made up of a trailer with a radar antenna on it and some minor equipment lying around. The radar trailer has a small and totally useless wall of sandbags around it. There are about 5 Panau Military soldiers randomly walking around. The soldiers have usually set up a few stop signs around the encampment, as if there would be any off-roading Panauan civilians around. *Sometimes they have one parked Fengding EC14FD2. *Most if not all of them have one Generator. They and the Small Destructibles are the only types of Sabotage Destructible Objects that can be moved. For example, they can be lifted by a helicopter, as in the picture above, or be pushed, or dragged with a land vehicle. There are 30 of them in Panau. Movability Shooting at the side edges of the box section makes the radar rotate. This can sometimes make it seem like some of them rotate a little on their own, when the military has shot at one. Shooting at the middle of the base will cause some electrical sparks to fly and the stabilizing legs will break upward, causing the radar to fall on its wheels. At this point it's possible to grapple the base to a conveniently parked Fengding EC14FD2 and tow the radar away. Be sure to kill all soldiers in the area before trying this and drive slowly on even ground. As long as it hasn't exploded, it'll spawn back at its original spot when you return later, so reloading a saved game, it's possible to try this several times. It's also possible to lift the radar by helicopter. Destructability They're bulletproof, so you'll need explosives or a vehicle with heavy weaponry. They don't have too many troops guarding them, so either dispatch the guards quickly, or move on to another site. Destroying the generator that may sometimes be next to it makes no difference on the radar's destruction at all. There's no collectible items there, so again an armed helicopter is the best choice. Each will give 500 Chaos points and $2500 when destroyed. Locations Despite their size, they are quite bothersome to track down, as they have no specific bases or settlements they are located at. Most of them are at beaches and jungles, far from any civilization. So basically put, you either have to get lucky and spot them as you're passing by, or search high and low for them. There are 30 of them to be found. Most of them are very strategically placed to avoid detection by land, sea or air, hidden by dips in terrain, trees, cliffs etc. It isn't recommended to use land vehicles to scout them out as the terrain around them is very rough and bumpy with lots of trees. Instead flying low in a helicopter is the best way to scout them out, preferably a fully upgraded Rowlinson K22 as you can also destroy them once you have found them. Keep in mind that some are so well hidden that you might want to use the co-ordinates or an external map to find them. Tracking them down at night is recommended, as they are typically illuminated which provides a good contrast against the dark jungles or beaches they are located in. Most are located on the beaches of the main island of East Tanah Raya and West Tanah Raya, near Black Boxes. The rest are found in Senjakala Islands and a few in Selatan Archipelago. One of those in West Tanah Raya is just inside the Ramai Rakyat Islands area of influence. East Tanah Raya Selatan Archipelago Senjakala Islands West Tanah Raya Video Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Just Cause 2 Locations